


A Dark Hall

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon tried not to remember his wife burning at the stake.





	A Dark Hall

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon tried not to remember his wife burning at the stake. He wandered the dark hall of his home. The superstitious townspeople took his vampire bride from him. Charles recalled abandoning Sarah and refusing to view her demise. There were sudden footsteps in the hall. Sarah's vengeful spirit waited. 

 

THE END


End file.
